Willow's Journey
by swordhunt
Summary: Willow wird von Buffy zu einer Reise nach Europa eingeladen. Es wird eine Reise zu sich selbstDisclaimer: Meine Figuren habe ich von Joss Whedon übernommen
1. Chapter 1

Willow nahm den Brief auf, den der Postbote gerade eingeworfen hatte. Sie strich sich eine weiße Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, als sie die vertraute Schrift las. Schon als sie ihn aufgehoben hatte, hatte sie in ihm die vertraute emotionale Signatur der Schreiberin gespürt, und der Absendeaufdruck bestätigte, was ihr ihre Hexensinne längst mitgeteilt hatten. Buffy.

Ihre Freundin aus alten Tagen.

Wie schön, wieder von ihr zu hören. Buffy lebte seit längerem in New York. Sie hatte als Designerin Karriere gemacht, ihre Energie, die so viele Höllenwesen vernichtet hatte, in etwas Neues, Schöpferisches verwandelt. Sie konnte es sich jetzt leisten, da es überall auf der Welt Jägerinnen gab und die Verantwortung nicht mehr allein auf ihren Schultern lastete. Nun endlich war ihr vergönnt, ein normales Leben zu führen (sofern man ein Leben als erfolgreiche Designerin als normal bezeichnen konnte). Willow gönnte es ihr von Herzen.

„Liebe Willow,

ich schreibe dir in Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit in Sunnydale und in Dankbarkeit für die uneingeschränkte Freundschaft, die du mir über all die Jahre entgegengebracht hast. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen, warst du ein wissbegieriges Mädchen, dessen Informationsdurst keine Grenzen kannte. Du wolltest schon immer das alte Europa kennen lernen, mit seinen vielfältigen alten Kulturen und seinen unterschiedlichen Landschaften. Wie gut ich mich daran erinnere, wie du mir davon vorgeschwärmt hast. Dawn steht jetzt auf eigenen Beinen, so dass ich finanziell unabhängig bin. Das hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht, und ich bitte dich, meinem Wunsch nachzukommen: Ich lade dich und Rupert zu einer gemeinsamen Reise durch Europa ein. Bei den anderen habe ich schon telefonisch angefragt, doch sie sind zur Zeit zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt. Ich soll dir liebe Grüsse von ihnen ausrichten und dich in ihrem Namen dazu verdonnern, mitzukommen. Ich wollte dich schon früher erreichen, doch es nicht ganz leicht, dich zu finden. Bitte komm mit und lass dich überraschen. Rupert hat bereits zugesagt.

Liebe Grüsse Buffy"

Willow konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hand zitterte. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben mehr erfahren und gesehen als die meisten anderen Menschen, doch das Geld, sich diesen alten, beinah vergessenen Traum zu erfüllen, hatte sie nie besessen. Buffys Großzügigkeit rührte und erleichterte sie zugleich – trotz ihres Erfolges war die einstige Jägerin sie selbst geblieben.

Willow griff zum Briefpapier und antwortete, wobei sie sich viel Zeit ließ, denn nicht immer lassen sich einfache Worte in einer fast lebenslangen Freundschaft finden, doch sie ist das Fundament, zu sagen, was man fühlt, und Willow fühlte Dankbarkeit, wollte jedoch nicht aufdringlich klingen, als sie zusagte.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy und Willow trafen Rupert Giles am Flughafen Venedig. Von dort aus hatte Buffy eine Mittelmeerrundreise gebucht.

Rupert kam auf Willow zu, streckte ihr beide Hände entgegen, und sie drückte ihn kurz an sich, um ihre Wiedersehensfreude auszudrücken, ohne ihn in allzu große Verlegenheit zu bringen. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren hatte sie ihn zuletzt gesehen, und auch er hatte Veränderungen durchgemacht. Als er ihre Umarmung herzlich erwiderte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr. Seine Herzlichkeit überrumpelte sie beinah, da ihr jene Zeit, in der sie allein gewesen war – in gewisser Weise war sie es immer noch, mehr denn je – noch sehr präsent war. Und das war gut so, denn solange sie sich ihrer Einsamkeit bewusst war, schöpfte sie aus ihr die Kraft und Kontrolle, die sie als mächtigste Hexe ihrer Generation benötigte.

Buffy stand neben den beiden und sah ihnen mit leuchtenden Augen zu, und Willow las in ihrer Aura, dass sie sich für sie beide freute.

Schließlich löste sich Rupert aus ihrer Umarmung. „Danke für die Reise, Buffy," sagte er. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich," erwiderte sie.

„Wohin geht es?" Sein Gesicht war von Falten durchzogen, die Schläfen färbten sich grau, doch seine Neugier war noch immer dieselbe.

Buffy tauschte einen Blick mit Willow: „Was meinst du, soll ich es ihm sagen?"

Willow war selbst neugierig, und so entgegnete sie: „Nur zu."

„In Ordnung. Aber zuerst ratet ihr."

„Ich war nie besonders gut im Raten," gestand Rupert.

„Ich auch nicht," schloss sich Willow ihm an.

Buffy's Augen blitzten amüsiert: „Ich weiß. Trotzdem – mehr als eine Antwort verlange ich auch nicht."

„Also gut: Athen," wagte Willow den Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

„Athen ist zwar sehr wahrscheinlich, da es die Hauptstadt von Griechenland ist, doch da Willow bei uns ist, denke ich, Buffy hatte etwas Ausgefalleneres im Sinn."

„Ausgefallen? Ich bin ausgefallen?" protestierte Willow, doch sie klang eher positiv überrascht als verärgert.

„Du weißt, was ich meine," beruhigte Rupert sie, ohne ihre angeregte Stimmung wirklich zu bemerken.

„An was denkst du?" erkundigte sich Buffy, ohne auf den Wortwechsel ihrer Freunde einzugehen. Sie hatte ihn registriert und dachte sich ihren Teil.

„Nun, Dydyma, die Wirkungsstätte des Apoll, oder Epidauros, die heilige Stätte des Aeskulap."

„Der Heiler würde mich reizen, aber zu Apoll habe ich keine Beziehung. Ich habe nicht vor, so was zu erleben wie Kirk."

Buffy biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, und Rupert sah Willow nur verständnislos an.

„Ich kenne mich mit Star Trek nicht so aus," gab er zu.

„Schon klar," sagte Buffy mit unverkennbarem Amüsement, „Zuerst besuchen wir Epidauros, und anschließend geht es nach Delphi."

Willow sah Buffy nun ebenso groß an wie Rupert auch. „Delphi," gelang es ihr schließlich hervorzubringen: „Das war schon immer mein Traum."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Buffy schlicht, und damit war ihrer Meinung nach alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Trio stand unter sengender Sonne in den Ruinen von Mykene. Willow fuhr sachte die gewaltigen Mauern von Mykene entlang, nahm die Wärme der gewaltigen Quader in sich auf und ließ sie zu sich sprechen.

Sie hatten das berühmte Löwentor bereits hinter sich gelassen und standen nun vor dem Gräberrund A.

„Hier hat Schliemann die sogenannte Totenmaske des Agamemnon entdeckt," erklärte Rupert.

Willow nickte: „Pech nur, dass sie nicht Agamemnon, sondern einem anderen – noch unbekannten – König gehörte," ergänzte sie.

Sie ist noch ganz die Alte, dachte Buffy voller Wärme, noch immer steckt das wissbegierige Mädchen in ihr, und das ist gut so. Nie hörte sie auf zu lernen, und aus diesem Grund hat sie so mächtig werden können, wie sie war.

Buffy sah sich um, von Staunen erfüllt. Obwohl sie schon so viel gesehen hatte, war die gewaltige Burg, in der sie standen, die millimetergenau verfugten Quader – die noch dazu nicht einmal durch Lehm gebunden waren – doch etwas gänzlich Neues für sie.

Sie spürte in diesen Mauern eine Energie, welche jenen nicht unähnlich war, die die erste Jägerin erschaffen hatten.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte die mykenischen Magier kennen gelernt," sagte Willow sehnsüchtig, „Sie müssen ein ganz anderes Magieverständnis gehabt haben als wir heute."

„Ihre Sichtweise wäre sicherlich eine Bereicherung," stimmte Buffy ihr zu, die sich daran erinnerte, wie sich ihre eigene Sichtweise auf das Leben im Allgemeinen und ihres im Besonderen im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt hatte.

Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, dass Dawn den Kinderschuhen entwachsen war, auf der anderen bedauerte sie es. Im gleichen Maße, wie ihre Verantwortung für die Schwester abgenommen hatte, war die Sehnsucht, sie umsorgen zu dürfen, gewachsen. Buffy wusste, dass ihr jemand fehlte, mit dem sie ihr Leben teilen konnte, wenigstens eine Zeitlang, und dieses Bewusstsein hatte nicht unwesentlich zu ihrer Reise-Idee beigetragen.

Rupert beschirmte die Augen und sah in das weite Tal hinunter, das Mykene umgab und zu allen Seiten von Bergen begrenzt war.

„Die Luft ist hier vollkommen anders als in Kalifornien," stellte er fest, „Würzig, aber auf eine andere Weise."

Willow schnupperte: „Die Kräuter und Bäume riechen, als seien sie für ein Liebeselixier geeignet."

„Nun ja, Amor ist nicht umsonst ein mittelmeerischer Liebesgott," ging Rupert auf ihre Überlegung ein.

„Ein römischer," konkretisierte Willow.

„Habt ihr eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes im Kopf als Zauberei?" fragte Buffy gespielt entnervt, ohne jedoch die Wärme in ihrer Stimme verbergen zu können.

„Nein," entgegneten Rupert und Willow aus einem Mund.

Die Freunde lachten auf.

Willow durchflutete eine Leichtigkeit, die sie vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Sie war glücklich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.


	4. Chapter 4

„Es ist wundervoll hier," sagte Willow ergriffen und drückte kurz Buffy's Hand, die die Geste erwiderte.

Sie standen auf den oberen Rängen des Theaters von Epidauros und lauschten dem Gezwitscher der Vögel.

Buffy vermochte nur zu nicken, überwältigt von dem großen Rund zu ihren Füssen. Bevor sie in Europa angekommen war, hatte sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung von dem Kontinent besessen. Nun verstand sie von Tag zu Tag besser, warum Kulturbegeisterte das „alte" Europa so liebten.

Willow wuchs innerlich, nicht als Hexe, sondern als Mensch. Eine innere Leichtigkeit gab ihr Auftrieb, die vorher nicht da gewesen war – als sei ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden.

Buffy war die Last abgenommen worden, als die Gabe der Jägerin jedem Mädchen, das geboren wurde, gegeben worden war.

Willow löste sich hier, im Angesicht alter Bauwerke, von dem, was auf ihr gelegen hatte. Die Begeisterung für die uralte Kultur und das Zusammensein mit ihren Freunden riss es hinweg. Ihre Liebe zu ihren Freunden vertiefte sich mit jedem Tag.

„Buffy, was ist?" Die Besorgnis in Ruperts Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Willow nahm ihren Arm und half ihr, sich hinzusetzen.

„Leg dich hin," wies Willow Buffy behutsam an, und zu Rupert sagte sie: „Ich glaube, die Hitze bekommt ihr nicht."

„Ich hole schnell etwas zu trinken," Rupert ging, und Willow blickte ihm dankbar hinterher.

„Oh, mein Kopf," stöhnte Buffy.

„Bleib liegen," sagte Willow und zauberte schattenspendende Zweige über den Kopf ihrer Freundin.

Nach einer Weile sagte Buffy: „Es geht mir wieder besser, danke," und war im Begriff, sich aufzurichten.

„Du bleibst liegen," wies Willow sie streng zurecht: „Rupert holt gerade etwas zu trinken. Flüssigkeit wird uns allen gut tun."

„Sei nicht so streng mit mir," bat Buffy gespielt zerknirscht.

Willow streichelte ihre Stirn: „Mit dir muss ich manchmal streng sein, du mutest dir zuviel zu."

„Ganz recht," Rupert war hinzugekommen und reichte Willow eine Flasche Wasser.

Willow half Buffy, sich aufzusetzen und stützte sie, als sie trank.

„Das hat gut getan. Danke, Rupert. Danke, Willow."

„Gern geschehen," entgegneten die beiden.

Willow beugte sich vor und küsste Buffy sanft auf die Stirn.

Mit all ihrer Liebe küsste sie den Schmerz weg.

„An dir ist eine Heilerin verloren gegangen," stellte Buffy fest.

Nachdenklich nickte Willow. Sie war so sehr mit ihrer Verantwortung als Hexe beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihre Kräfte auch auf einem anderen Gebiet einzusetzen. Möglicherweise ist das der Weg, der vor mir liegt, überlegte sie.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow, Buffy und Rupert stiegen den gewundenen Weg zum Bezirk der Athener in Delphi empor.

Neben dem Schatzhaus der Athener blieb Rupert stirnrunzelnd stehen: „Das soll der Nabel der Welt sein?" Er nickte in Richtung auf einen schmucklosen Stein, der in Form eines übergroßen, beinah hüft hohen Nabels neben dem Schatzhaus stand.

Willow spürte seine Enttäuschung und munterte ihn auf: „Das ist nur eine Kopie der Kopie. Das Original ist verschollen, aber eine reich ornamentierte römische Kopie befindet sich im Museum. Wir sollten sie uns auf jeden Fall ansehen."

Sie sog die Schwingungen des Ortes in sich auf. Ehrfurchtsvoll sagte sie zu Buffy: „Dies ist eines der ältesten Heiligtümer der Welt. Heilende und farbenfrohe Energien liegen in der Luft."

Buffy starrte in das dunstige Tal: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sehen, was du siehst."

„Ich sehe die Farben nicht, ich fühle sie," erwiderte Willow.

„Wow," kam es von Giles, und keine der beiden Frauen wusste, ob er Willow's Hexensinne oder den langläufigen Bezirk des Heiligtums meinte. Letztendlich war es ihnen auch egal.

„War das schon immer so oder..." überlegte Buffy laut.

„Es liegt an diesem Ort. Er verleiht mir neue Fähigkeiten. Sie ...fließen mir zu," Willow war überwältigt.

Eine dunkelhaarige zierliche Frau mit uralten, grünen, orientalisch anmutenden Augen trat auf die drei zu.

„Seid gegrüßt, ihr, die ihr aus der Ferne kommt. Ich bin hier, die Heilerin und jene, die blutsaugende Ungeheuer aus Charons Tiefen bekämpft, sehend zu machen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich blind bin," raunzte Buffy Willow ins Ohr.

„Psst," wies Willow sie zurecht.

„Heilerin, die Liebe wird nicht kommen, sie ist schon da, in einer Person, die selbst nicht von ihr weiß. Die Liebe ist in ihr, und sie ist schon bei dir, doch du siehst es nicht."

Willow sah Buffy verwirrt an: „Ich verstehe nicht. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren keine Frau gehabt... ." Hilflos hielt sie inne.

Buffy war verunsichert. Sie glaubte zu verstehen, wovon die Sybilla sprach, doch das konnte nicht sein...oder?

„Forsche in dir, Jägerin, und du wirst die Wahrheit erkennen," die Frau reckte hoheitsvoll das Kinn, trat zurück und verschmolz mit dem hinter ihr stehenden Felsen der Weissagung.

Rupert hatte sich während des Gesprächs taktvoll entfernt. Dennoch war die klare Stimme der Seherin bis zu ihm gedrungen: „Manchmal ist die Liebe in einer Freundschaft eine tiefere Liebe als zwischen zwei Partnern, da beide bei aller Zuneigung unabhängiger voneinander sind," sagte er.

„Du meinst, unsere Freundschaft ist die Art der Liebe, für die ich geschaffen bin?" fragte Willow. Und in der ich Erfüllung finden werde, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Das denke ich, ja."

„Darüber muss ich nachdenken," entgegnete Willow.

„Das würde erklären, weshalb jede meiner Beziehungen zu einem Mann gescheitert ist," überlegte Buffy.

„Oder die Männer die richtigen waren zur falschen Zeit oder die falschen zur richtigen Zeit," ergänzte Willow.

Rupert beobachtete die beiden Frauen nachdenklich. Würden sie sich auf diese neue Erkenntnis einlassen – aufeinander? Als Freundinnen und doch mehr als Freundinnen? Würde ihre Freundschaft diese neue Perspektive aushalten?


End file.
